


Oh god please no more food names!

by MamanSofia



Series: Ryukoto’s Buffet of Children [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira SHOULDNT watch kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, God save the Sakamoto family, Makoto a good cook! For once, Ryuji is a good dad, Shiho/Anne is briefly mentioned, how is Akechi the good one in that relationship?, poor Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Makoto is pregnant, and all she ask for is that Ryuji not give this baby a food name
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Ryukoto’s Buffet of Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Oh god please no more food names!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailordragoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailordragoon/gifts).



Makoto stared down at the stick in her hand. Glancing at her husband through the kitchen and into the living room as he joyfully played with their young daughter Miso, and god she’s never gonna forgive him for that, but the stick had her captivated. They hadn’t thought of the possibility for another child. If she were being honest she wasn’t worried about having another child, but could she trust Ryuji not to name this one after food? God what if he named this one Shio?! Her sister was still teasing her about Miso!

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she thought of the best way to tell him as she prepared dinner, and looking at the noodles she realised preparing ramen and pork for Ryuji had really been a bad idea because now all she could imagine was a small blonde child named Tonkotsu running around playing with Miso.

Shaking her head she set the pot to simmer, and sighed. Hopefully she could find a way to make sure this baby had a name that would be appropriate. Sitting down on the chair she smiled as Ryuji chased Miso around the room joyful giggles echoing around the room. Before Makoto grabbed her, and tickled her sides, both of them made eye contact for a brief moment as their daughter shrieked in her arms.

“Someone sure is hyper tonight.” She hadn’t meant for it to sound as accusatory as she had, but normally she didn’t have this much energy even if she did take after Ryuji.

Chuckling she took notice of his sideways glance, and the way his leg bounced. That meant her godparents had probably given her more sweets. 

“Was it Akira, or Sumire? Akechi knows better than to give her candy this late.” She really wished those three would stop feeding her daughter so much candy, or heaven forbid if Akira tried to get her daughter to drink coffee.

Watching him wince as he told her about how the former had given her a plate of crepes was amusing, but she knew nothing would happen as much as they spoiled her; she knew those three would protect Miso with everything they had.

“Tell him if he does it again I’ll switch his stock with decaf, and go wash up dinner should be ready.”

~~

Watching her daughter inhale ramen would always worry her but frankly she should be more worried about her husband who at this point was trying to inhale a whole piece of pork with little profit.

“Ryuji please cut it into smaller pieces. I really don’t want our children to be fatherless because of my cooking.

Glancing at her she could see the confusion in his hazel eyes as a smirk formed on her face. She knew exactly which buttons to push on her husband to elicit the best reactions. 

“But Makoto we only have one child?” His tone was confused, and his sentence almost a question, but his head was tilted a little, and she could barely hold herself back.

“Well give it nine months, and the second one should be here, and please pass the ginger.”

She had said it normal enough that she knew it’d take a second for him to really process it.

“Oh yea su-WHAT!” Watching his head snap back to hers, and the way his pupils blew up was the highlight of her night, and she couldn’t hold her giggles. 

“I? YOU! BABIES!?” His babbling was cut off as her daughter tugged on his sleeve. 

“What’s a baby?” Her question was innocent but it sent a shock to both of them, and Makoto was NEVER gonna be ready for that conversation not now, and not when her daughter was the proper age.

“It’s a grown up thing honey” thank goodness he was smart enough to placate her.

“Can I have one!? Is it like uncle Akira’s coffee!” Oh she was so sweet, and Makoto wished her daughter would stay this innocent forever.

“I’m sorry honey, but babies are for grown ups! Maybe when you’re a grown up you can have one.” She tried her best to persuade her daughter to drop this conversation, and thank goodness she took after her father because a quick refill of her bowl, and she had immediately focused on it, so she could give her full attention to her spouse.

“Now Ryuji, normal names please! No food, no drinks! You can name this child Akira, but please no food!” She begged him, and she could see the sheepish look in his eyes as he waved off her concerns, and she hoped that in the future he wouldn’t panic and name the baby something strange in his panic.

~~

Makoto shouldn’t have chosen Anne to watch over Ryuji for this birth. Of course Shiho was out of town with Shujin at a volleyball meet, so Anne was without her girlfriend, and she’d forgotten how much the two could argue. What she hadn’t expected was for them to BOTH panic, and tell the doctor the child’s name was Tonkatsu.


End file.
